Nowadays, electronic devices are frequently implemented with multi-functional integrated designs. Nevertheless, although such electronic devices are able to carry out multiple functions, it is not easy to swap, add, or take away functions, due to the integrated nature of such functions within such electronic devices.
Currently, most multi-functional electronic devices have designs with a single built-in function. Users can not alter which functions according to their needs. Such electronic devices either provide too many functions, some of which are not required, or are lacking in the functions required by users, forcing users to then purchase other electronic devices with the required functions.
Consequently, this has lead attentions to the question of how to enhance the flexibility of multi-functional electronic devices, at the application level, and from the user's point of view.